Hermoso cielo
by ShelenyPrice
Summary: No hay nada más hermoso que mirar el cielo, pues el cielo les da vida a los demás elementos. Ellos lo comprenden y por eso lo aman. Mini serie de viñetas. TERMINADO. ¡Gracias por leer!
1. El resplandor del Sol

**Hermoso cielo**

 **Disclaimer:**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Los créditos correspondientes a Amano Akira, creadora de esta increíble historia.

.

.

 **Advertencia:**

Puede haber algo de OCC.

Éstas son una miniserie de viñetas, enfoncadas en las tres arcobaleno del Cielo.

Leer bajo su propio riesgo.

.

.

* * *

 _ **I. El resplandor del sol**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Estás muy callado Reborn.

—No estoy de humor, eso es todo—. Habló con voz queda el hitman.

—Creo que nunca estás de humor, — bromeó ella.

—Creo que tienes razón—. Concedió.

Reborn miraba por la ventana. Era de noche, la lluvia caía fuerte, por lo cual, todo estaba oscuro fuera de la mansión.

Sentada en la gran cama, y apoyada sobre el respaldo, Luce lo observaba con su típica sonrisa, consciente del estado de ánimo del arcobaleno del sol. La habitación estaba semi-oscura, pero ellos se podían observar perfectamente bien. Ella acariciaba suavemente su gran abdomen, cuidando delicadamente a su futura heredera.

—Ya deberías venir a dormir, te hace falta descansar.

El hitman suspiró sonoramente.

—No hay motivos para descansar… nunca los hay…

—Te equivocas, — ella sonrió de una manera significativa.

Reborn se viró y sus miradas se cruzaron; no necesitó más para ir y sentarse al lado de Luce.

—Eres incomprensible para mí, aún en estos momentos, — dijo mirando al frente, y tomando la misma postura que ella.

—Todo estará bien, nunca dudes del camino que recorres.

—No sé ni por cual camino voy…

—Sabes que la vida sigue, ¿no?

Los dos callaron y Reborn meditó en sus palabras.

—Lo sé… pero hoy es un día nostálgico.

—Comprendo.

Hubo silencio en la habitación.

—¿Cómo lo lleva tu discípulo?

—Es un inútil—. Ante tal afirmación, ella sonrió.

—Es bueno saber que le va bien… que les va bien.

—Esos mocosos ya no me necesitan, han crecido al fin.

—Y ahora, seguramente seguirán con sus vidas—. Él asintió condescendientemente—. Y a ti te toca seguir con la tuya.

No hubo respuesta.

La lluvia disminuyó su intensidad, la claridad volvía de a poco.

—Ella parece una buena chica—. Luce no se rendía, era consciente del motivo por el que se encontraba en ese lugar.

—Lo es, de eso no me queda duda.

—Ahora que todo terminó, ya no deberías tener ninguna sola duda, Reborn—. La arcobaleno naranja rió nuevamente—. Aun cuando hoy sea un día nostálgico.

—No las tengo.

El silencio se prolongó. La lluvia afuera se había detenido. La noche estaba llegando a su final.

—Supongo entonces que ya sabes por cual camino vas… —insistió el elemento Cielo.

—Eso… aún es muy incierto… y algo confuso.

Luce tomó su mano más cerca, entre las suyas y él al fin la miró.

—Mientras no tengas dudas, el camino que recorras, cualquiera que sea, será el correcto. Así que ya no le temas al futuro, vive y acepta el pasado.

Las lágrimas de Luce bajaban de a poco mientras pronunciaba esa frase. Reborn por un instante, quiso hacer lo mismo.

—Me tengo que ir, pero yo… ya no…

—Lo sé—. Ante la afirmación de Reborn, Luce se acercó para abrazarlo. Él le correspondió. Duró unos instantes y fue reconfortante para ambos.

—Gracias por todo. Ahora sé feliz con ella, aunque parezca incierto, el camino por donde vayan, juntos, es el camino correcto.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque los dos seguirán el resplandor del sol.

Se miraron el uno al otro. Ambos sonrieron.

—Habrá siempre motivos para descansar, ¿no es así? —él asintió, —entonces ya no te atormentes por mí, ni te sientas culpable, ¿está bien?

—De acuerdo… — respondió él como un susurro.

—Me tengo que ir…

—Antes de que te vayas, Luce, quiero que sepas, que antes, yo siempre te a…

—Lo sé—. Le respondió tal y como él lo hizo instantes atrás—. Ahora vive feliz y tranquilo.

Luce empezó a desaparecer en un pequeño resplandor.

—Hasta siempre, Reborn.

—Hasta siempre, Luce. Feliz cumpleaños.

Ella se fue como cada año, pero esta vez, era para ya no volver jamás.

Afuera, el día había comenzado, el cielo era igual de hermoso que siempre, y por la ventana se colaban los primeros rayos del sol.

Dejaría ir sus recuerdos. Aceptaría el pasado y viviría alumbrando el futuro. Porque eso hacía el resplandor del sol.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _ShelenyPrice_


	2. Un relámpago que alcanza al cielo

**Hermoso cielo**

 **Disclaimer:**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Los créditos correspondientes a Amano Akira, creadora de esta increíble historia.

.

.

 **Advertencia:**

Puede haber algo de OCC.

Éstas son una miniserie de viñetas, enfoncadas en las tres arcobaleno del Cielo.

Leer bajo su propio riesgo.

.

.

* * *

 _ **II. Un relámpago que alcanza al cielo**_

.

.

.

—Ya estoy aquí.

—Llegas tarde —comentó de manera impasible la jefa.

—Hoy fue un día agitado, ya sabes… de esos dónde no me acuerdo de quién soy al final del día.

—Qué decepción Gamma, nunca pensé que tú llegaras a olvidar quien eres, sólo por un día como hoy.

—No es sólo por hoy jefa. Hace tiempo dejé de ser yo mismo…

—¿Dejaste? No, eso no lo creo; por más angustiosa que sea la lucha en esta vida, jamás dejarás de ser tú.

Él la miro asombrado. Ella se encontraba sentada atrás de su escritorio, había dejado a un lado la pila de papeles que seguramente antes estuvo leyendo.

Una taza de té a medio tomar se encontraba un poco más alejado, ya debería de estar frío a esas alturas.

—No puedes asegurar eso, jefa, — dijo sin más, — no lo podrías saber…

—Por supuesto que podría saberlo, Gamma, después de todo, no hay persona que yo conozca mejor, que a ti.

La sonrisa que ahora tenía, era espectacular. Realmente alivió toda duda que existía dentro de él.

—Debí haber venido antes… —se rindió Gamma al fin, dando un atisbo de sonrisa, —sabía que tú me harías relajarme, pues… no hay persona que me conozca mejor, ni a quien yo conozca mejor, que tú.

Sin decir más, se acercó a ella lentamente, asentando en la silla más cercana, su saco, que se había quitado momentos antes de entrar.

Gamma se inclinó sobre ella, colocando sus manos, en los brazos de la silla, a cada uno de sus lados.

La jefa no dijo nada, y lo dejó ser.

—¿Quién, si no nosotros mismos, para entendemos el uno al otro? —Mencionó la chica, en un hilo de voz.

Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros.

—Sólo nosotros, Aria.

No esperando una respuesta, se inclinó más, cortando toda distancia. Y la besó.

La necesitaba. En estos momentos, ella era lo único que podía calmarlo.

Desde hacía unas semanas, un presentimiento extraño lo rodeaba, era sobre la jefa. Aunque luchaba contra ellos, de una u otra manera, le afectaban.

Mientras estaba en la mansión, no les tomaba importancia, pues ella, su cielo, abarcando todo, dándole la paz necesaria.

El problema había sido al irse en una misión larga, lejos de su alcance.

Esas semanas fueron desesperantes. _¿Y si no la volvía a ver?_

Esa pregunta lo torturó durante todo su viaje, y, aunque fingía estar bien delante de sus subordinados, la angustia lo consumió casi por completo.

Hoy, desde primera hora intentó regresar a la mansión, pero hubo demasiados contratiempos, tantos, que terminó llegando entrada la noche.

—Cálmate, Gamma. Todo está bien.

Ella lo leía perfectamente. Era su cielo, y él, un simple relámpago que soñaba con alcanzarlo.

—Lo sé, Aria. Ahora lo sé.

Se inclinó para besarla nuevamente, como muchas veces lo había hecho, desde hacía un tiempo.

El tenerla entre sus brazos, era lo más maravilloso que podía vivir.

 _Un secreto que compartían los dos._

Nunca se lo había dicho, pero amaba todo de ella, todo. Sabía que sólo él, conocía a la perfección todas las facetas de la jefa de Giglio Nero. Y eso le fascinaba.

Si tan sólo vivieran fuera de ese mundo… a lo mejor ahí podrían ser felices juntos, sin ningún tipo de impedimento. Pero bien sabía que la realidad era otra, y no podía hacer nada para cambiarla.

Sólo le quedaba seguir a su Cielo fielmente, como siempre lo había hecho. Y, mientras ella lo permitiera, estar a su lado y amarla como nadie más podía hacerlo.

Al separarse, Gamma depositó un beso en su frente, y le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y miró los papeles de su escritorio.

—Bien, hora del informe.

Él suspiró pesadamente. Trabajo, era lo que menos tenía en mente, pero no desobedecería a la jefa, no está vez.

Sin decir más, regresó a su lugar original, para contarle todos los pormenores de su misión.

Antes de salir de la oficina, escuchó a Aria hablarle.

—Nunca te pierdas a ti mismo, Gamma —y luego agregó: —Yo siempre te acompañaré.

—Y yo siempre te seguiré. —Dijo él casi en automático, —después de todo, sigo siendo el relámpago que sueña con alcanzar el cielo. Buenas noches, jefa.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, escuchó la voz de Aria.

—Te equivocas, tú eres un relámpago que lo ha podido alcanzar. Buenas noches, Gamma.

Él salió, del lugar, deseando que sus momentos juntos nunca terminaran.

Olvidándose incluso, de los malos presentimientos que tuvo respecto a ella.

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Gracias a quienes han tenido interés por esta historia:)_

 _Lamento tardar en actualizar, he tenido complicaciones en cuanto a guardar correctamente mis avances de, particularmente, este fic :I_

Me encantaría saber su opinión respecto a la historia. Todo es bien recibido.

Si la inspiración sigue haciendo acto de presencia, espero no tardar tanto en actualizar esta vez.

Saludos!

Ja-ne!


	3. Abuelo

**Hermoso cielo**

 **Disclaimer:**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Los créditos correspondientes a Amano Akira, creadora de esta increíble historia.

.

.

 **Advertencia:**

Puede haber algo de OCC.

Éstas son una miniserie de viñetas, enfoncadas en las tres arcobaleno del Cielo.

Leer bajo su propio riesgo.

.

.

* * *

 _ ****_ _ **III.**_ _ **Abuelo**_

.

.

.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde en la casa Sawada, un día aparentemente normal. Todos disfrutaban de la rica cena que mamá había preparado.

Como era costumbre, Tsuna peleaba con Lambo, I-pin murmuraba palabras en chino mientras probaba la comida y Nana reía ante ella, Futa hablaba del lugar que ocupaba la comida de mamá en su ranking y Bianchi alimentaba a Reborn.

Cuando creyó que era el momento oportuno, el hitman habló con Tsuna.

—Mañana vendrá Uni de visita, pero sólo será por la mañana, así que no la podrás ver.

—¿Qué? ¿Uni vendrá? —Dijo algo interesado el décimo.

—Así es, sólo será por un pequeño asunto que tiene aquí en Japón, y, aunque le gustaría pasar a saludarte, le dije que tus estudios no pueden ser suspendidos, así que lo dejará para la próxima ocasión.

—¡Pero Reborn! ¡No decidas cosas por ti mismo! —se quejó su alumno.

—Tienes que poner mucho empeño en tus clases, hasta una pequeña niña lo pudo comprender, así que no repliques, mejor enfócate en sacar una buena calificación en el examen de mañana.

—Siempre con lo mismo… —dijo con desgano Tsuna y siguió comiendo.

 _«Si tan sólo…»,_ comenzó a pensar, pero sintió un aura aterradora venir de su tutor.

Reborn sonrió pensando en la manera de torturar a su dame-estudiante si llegara a fallar en el examen.

Esa sonrisa no auguraba nada bueno, mejor debía esforzarse.

.

.

* * *

Rebornyama-sensei acababa de salir de la clase, _«fue divertido torturar a los chicos»_ , pensó.

Estaba a punto de ir por un té, pero algo llamó su atención en el patio.

La pequeña líder de Giglio Nero estaba caminando al lado del doctor Shamal. Posiblemente iban hacia la enfermería.

¿Qué pretendía ese doctor de pacotilla?

Decidió dirigirse al lugar dónde ellos iban, antes de que hubiera problemas en la escuela.

.

.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Uni? —Preguntó una vez que entró al lugar, ya vestido con su típico traje.

La pequeña líder, estaba sentada frente al doctor, ambos tomando té.

—¡Oh, tío Reborn! ¡Estás aquí!

Uni saltó de su lugar y se dirigió a abrazar al hitman.

—Encontré a la pequeña perdida en la entrada, así que decidí traerla para que no estuviera sola—. Se explicó Shamal, una vez que vio el aura atemorizante salir del bebé, —sólo tomamos té, ¿quieres unirte?

—Uni, se supone que no verías a Tsuna por ahora, pues debe de concentrarse en sus exámenes—. Dijo ignorando glacialmente al doctor.

—Lo sé, tío. Pero sólo quería pasar a despedirme. No iba a tardar.

Reborn suspiró resignado. Tampoco iba a oponerse al deseo de esa niña.

En lo profundo de él, pensó que era porque se parecía bastante a _ella_. Definitivamente Aria se parecía a su madre, pero Uni era como una copia exacta. Aún en su forma de sonreír, podía recordar a Luce.

Estuvieron tomando el té y platicando de cosas triviales por un rato.

—Por cierto, Uni, ¿dónde están Gamma y los demás?

Ella comenzó a reír nerviosamente. _«Se parece tanto»_ , pensó él.

—Pues… verás tío R…

—¡Princesa! —La puerta fue abierta de golpe, y un joven Gamma los miró con desespero, —¡Aquí está, princesa! ¡No vuelva a escabullirse así! ¡Nos llevamos un buen susto!

—Lo siento, Gamma—. Dijo ella con voz baja.

—Lamento la interrupción, —dijo el chico mirando a los presentes, un poco más calmado —pero el vuelo está por salir. Es necesario que nos vayamos ahora, princesa.

—Es una lástima que la pequeña Uni se tenga que ir… —expresó Shamal, —pero no hay nada que hacer… que te vaya bien pequeña, —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias doctor—. La pequeña niña hizo una inclinación hacia él y luego se acercó al hitman.

—Me tengo que ir, tío Reborn, parece que después de todo, no podré ver a Sawada-san… por favor dale mis saludos.

—Por supuesto.

Ella se estaba yendo, pasaría un tiempo hasta su rencuentro. Sin embargo, seguí siendo la nieta de Luce. Y, aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, guardaba un lugar muy especial en su corazón.

—Hasta pronto, —la jefa de Giglio Nero, se acercó y lo abrazó.

Teniéndolo en sus brazos, le susurró: _«todo está bien, tío. Ella también lo sabe, siempre serás alguien muy especial…»_.

Al apartarse, le sonrió como solo _ellas_ sabían hacerlo.

—¡Nos veremos, tío Reborn!

.

.

Solamente habían quedado ellos dos después de unos minutos.

Shamal de pronto empezó a reír con malicia, y por su tono de voz, supo que no auguraba nada bueno.

—¿Qué rayos tienes? —Preguntó con molestia.

—¿Acaso ella te dice «tío Reborn»?

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Así es como Uni llama a todos los ahora, ex-arcobaleno.

—¡Caray! Tú no deberías ser llamado tío… —el hitman lo miró perspicaz, —a ti te debería decir «abuelo». No hay título que te quede mejor, después de todo tú…

Al sentir la furia crecer en el hitman, sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó por la ventana. Una caída del segundo piso era mejor que enfrentarlo.

Reborn se vio mínimamente afectado por su comentario, pero, al fin y al cabo, afectado.

—Estúpido Shamal.

.

.

.

* * *

En casa las cosas iban al parecer normales, salvo por la actitud del tutor hacia su alumno.

—¡Reborn, ya te dije que me fue bien en el examen! Tú mismo lo puedes comprobar, ¡deja de torturarme!

Sin escucharlo, lo volvió a golpear por… ya había perdido la cuenta... no importaba.

—¡Calla! Mejor apúrate a contestar, o me seguiré desquitando contigo…

Porque necesitaba desquitarse con alguien. No podía ser llamado abuelo, así como si nada.

Aunque al pensarlo bien, era posible que Luce se riera de esa ocurrencia.

Y de pensarlo más, la idea no sonaba nada mal.

—¿Ahora de qué te ríes, Reborn?

—Calla, sigue estudiando.

 _Tío, abuelo, ¿cuál era la diferencia?_

.

.

.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias a quienes han tenido interés por esta historia:)_

 _De verdad que lamento tardar en actualizar, espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado._

 _La idea de hacerlo surgió cuando veía la serie xD_

En el siguiente, veremos un poco de Gamma-Aria. Aunque no estoy segura cuando esté listo

¡Saludos!

Ja-ne!


	4. Tal como ella

**Hermoso cielo**

 **Disclaimer:**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Los créditos correspondientes a Amano Akira, creadora de esta increíble historia.

.

.

 **Advertencia:**

Puede haber algo de OCC.

Éstas son una miniserie de viñetas, enfoncadas en las tres arcobaleno del Cielo.

Leer bajo su propio riesgo.

.

.

* * *

 ** _IV._** _ **Tal como ella**_

.

.

.

Extrañaba a Aria. No había otra forma de decirlo. El perderla, significó bastante para él y no quiso reconocerlo en algún tiempo.

Porque para él, ella era su todo.

Hubiera dado lo que fuera con tal de volverla a ver un instante, con tal de despedirse.

Pero ya no podía ser.

Ella nunca volvería, jamás se volverían a encontrar, no la abrazaría de nuevo, no la besaría a de nuevo, no…

No podría nada. Y eso era lo que más le dolía.

.

.

* * *

El día que regresó, no quiso creer lo que le dijo Genkishi. Ella le había jurado que vencería la enfermedad, que estaría mejor.

No pudo pasarle todo eso en solo dos días.

Arrodillado a su cama, se culpaba por no poder protegerla, cuando escuchó esa voz.

—Eso no es cierto, Gamma. Bienvenido a casa.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Cuestionó a la defensiva.

—Es un placer conocerte, me llamo Uni.

—¿Uni…? ¡Oi! ¡El collar que tenía la jefa! ¿Qué estás haciendo con él?

Estaba muy enojado y de cierta forma descargaba su ira con ella.

—Mi madre me lo entregó—. Sonrió ella sin más.

«La señorita Uni es la hija de la jefa», había dicho Genkishi.

Pero él no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

 _¿Por qué Aria le ocultaría algo así?_

—¡¿Quién creería una historia como esa…?! ¡Para empezar, mi única jefa es esta mujer! —Protestó mientras señalaba a Aria.

—Gamma, mi madre sabía que esto sucedería, no te culpa por ello, —dijo la pequeña mientras sonreía. Como si pudiera saber lo que él estaba pensando.

Y eso más le enfurecía.

 _«¡Me enfermas!»_ , le había gritado, _«si realmente eres su hija, ¿cómo puedes estar sonriendo cuando tu madre acaba de morir?»._

Quiso echarla fuera de la habitación aun en contra de las protestas del guardián de la niebla.

Y al jalarle de las mangas, se dio cuenta de que estaban húmedas. Ella había estado llorando. Tal y como Aria lo había hecho antes.

El brillo del pacificador que portaba Uni era igual que el de Aria.

En cierta manera, la jefa, junto con esa niña…

—Ella aún vive—. Concluyó Uni sus pensamientos. Parecía que los podía leer, pero eso ahora los tenía sin cuidado.

—Perdóname por actuar tan rudo antes, —dijo mientras se arrodillaba ante ella, —desde ahora en adelante, daré mi vida entera por tu bienestar.

* * *

Y eso había estado haciendo.

Porque eso era lo que Aria hubiera deseado.

No lo diría en voz alta, pero la verdad era que había creado un vínculo con ella. Pensando en que era la hija de la jefa. La quería y protegía como un padre lo haría. Ese era ahora su trabajo.

.

.

* * *

Sin embargo, no siempre podía cumplir al cien por ciento.

Genkishi había llegado herido, tras una batalla contra un espadachín, que les estaba causando problemas a la familia Gesso, pero había perdido. El guardián de la niebla creyó que podría contra él, y al derrotarlo, podrían tener paz con la familia Gesso por lo menos por cinco años. Pero había fallado.

.

Tras ese suceso, Uni había decidido reunirse con el jefe de dicha familia, aún bajo las protestas de Gamma.

La había estado cuidando por mucho tiempo, dedicándole su vida, compartiendo grandes momentos con ella y los demás, y ahora, se estaba exponiendo a un peligro, y él no podía hacer nada para disuadirla.

.

 _«¿Está segura de todo esto, princesa?»_ , había preguntado por millonésima vez y, como en las veces anteriores, ella lo había reafirmado.

.

Aun en contra de la voluntad de todos sus guardianes, ella había aceptado entrar a solas con Byakuran.

Antes de entrar, diciendo que todo estaría bien, le hizo seña para que él se arrodillara a su altura.

—Mírame a los ojos. ¿Ves algo de imprudencia en ellos?

Era posible que ella supiera el resultado de todo. De cierta manera, le tranquilizó un poco.

—Entonces ya me voy, —dijo la princesa mientras lo abrazaba, —gracias por todo Gamma. Antes de irme tengo algo que decirte.

Para su sorpresa, le susurró al oído: _«te amo tal como ella lo hizo»._

Y se fue sonriendo feliz.

—Esa niña… —sonrió contento, al escuchar sus palabras.

Uni le acababa de declarar el amor que su madre tenía por él. Y eso le tranquilizaba, porque de cierta forma, él también la amaba tal como Aria lo hubiera hecho.

* * *

Las lecturas de sus signos vitales, eran estables.

Quería pensar que todo estaría bien. Que, una vez terminada la reunión, podrían compartir un momento de paz nuevamente. Quería pensarlo…

Quería creerlo.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias a quienes han tenido interés por esta historia:)_

 _Siempre pensé que Uni era como una hija para Gamma._

 _ **Joker-san**_ , mil gracias por tu comentario. El capítulo anterior lo dejé un poco libre a la interpretación de cada quien. Sí, una parte fue mención UnixTsuna y la otra LucexReborn, respecto a tu segunda pregunta: no, realmente no creo que Reborn haya sido el abuelo de Uni, pero bien pudo haber querido serlo jaja por lo menos el cariño que le tenía a la niña, lo justifico con el amor que le profesaba a su abuela... claro, para fines de este fic:3

Gracias por leer. Nos veremos en la próxima:)

¡Saludos!

Ja-ne!


	5. Patillas

**Hermoso cielo**

 **Disclaimer:**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Los créditos correspondientes a Amano Akira, creadora de esta increíble historia.

.

.

 **Advertencia:**

Puede haber algo de OCC.

Éstas son una miniserie de viñetas, enfoncadas en las tres arcobaleno del Cielo.

Leer bajo su propio riesgo.

.

.

* * *

 _ **V. Patillas**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Reborn siempre fue un hombre atractivo. No necesitaba que se lo dijeran, había que ser idiota para no darse cuenta de las miradas que la mayoría del sector femenino le dirigía.

Sin embargo, siempre vivió en desconfianza.

Era el mejor sin duda, y podría librar cualquier batalla sin dificultad alguna. Pero en el bajo mundo de la mafia, no podías nunca bajar la guardia. Si lo hacías, morirías.

Por eso vivía receloso, poniendo una barrera entre él y el resto del mundo; siendo deseado por muchas y envidiado por muchos otros, reusaba a mezclarse con los demás.

No creía en el destino. Ese era su camino por recorrer.

Aunque, si hubiera creído en un destino, seguramente éste lo hubiera llevado al lado de _ella_.

.

* * *

—Esto, mi nombre es Luce, hice unas galletas, —ofreció la mujer a otra que estaba sentada más alejada de él—. Aquí tienes.

Acababan de reunirse para dictaminar los detalles de tan importante misión para la que habían sido elegidos.

Rió internamente por el ofrecimiento que hizo la tal _Luce_.

—No como nada que me den otras personas—, rechazó de inmediato la chica militar.

 _«Eso era lógico, sólo un tonto aceptaría las…»_ su pensamiento se vio interrumpido al ver como el chico motociclista tomó unas galletas sin decir palabra y empezó a comer cosa que hizo a la chica reír.

 _«Como decía, un tonto…»._

Ella siguió ofreciendo, primero al científico loco y luego a él y al sujeto chino.

—Ustedes dos deberían tomar algunas.

—Gracias—. Respondió el maestro de las artes marciales antes de aceptar su ofrecimiento.

 _«Creí que era más inteligente…»._

—¿Quieres algunas? —le ofreció ahora directamente.

—No tengo interés en nada dulce —cortó él.

—¿En serio? ¿Entonces qué tal algo de café? —Su sonrisa ahí seguía—, hice un delicioso expreso…

—No pareces entenderlo—, volvió a cortar—, lo que trato de decir es…

Ella rió como si le hubiera dicho una broma y él calló.

Reborn entendió en ese momento que ella ya sabía que la había querido rechazar sutilmente la primera vez, pero era alguien persistente.

—Si no confías en mí, ¿debería de beber yo primero, señor hitman paranoico?

Dicho esto, volvió a su lugar original (al lado de él) y empezó a servir el café en una taza.

Sus palabras sinceras le sorprendieron y no sólo a él, también a la chica militar que antes la había rechazado.

 _Luce_ tenía un brillo especial. Algo dentro de él empezó a ver todo de manera distinta a como siempre lo hacía.

—Entiendo—, soltó sin realmente pensarlo.

—¿Eh?

—Tomaré un poco—, dijo mientras jugaba con su mano una de sus patillas, costumbre que tenía cuando reflexionaba en algo… o cuando estaba incómodo, avergonzado—. De hecho, me encanta el expreso—. Agregó.

—Son maravillosas—, dijo ella sorprendiéndolo una vez más.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría para que ella dejara de hacerlo sentir como un niño siendo guiado de la mano?_

Pero pensándolo mejor, era tranquilizador el tenerla cerca. La sensación era agradable, como si lo abarcara todo de él, _como si fuera…_

Luce colocó la taza de café delante de él.

—Tus patillas rizadas son maravillosas.

Repitió. Y su sonrisa inundó todo dentro de él.

 _Como si fuera el cielo…_

.

* * *

Pocas veces Reborn resaltaba sus cualidades, era obvio que todo de él era espectacular, pero jamás hubiera imaginado que sus patillas fueran algo de lo que estar orgulloso.

Sin embargo, Luce entró a su vida halagando algo tan trivial para él.

Definitivamente ella no era como cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido.

Por eso se propuso velar por ella desde ese encuentro.

.

.

.

En ese momento se encontraban explorando los alrededores antes de su primera misión.

Lal Mirch, Fong y Luce iban en sus propias direcciones, mientras él permanecía apartado, observándola. _Era inevitable, sus ojos siempre terminaban en ella._

Cuando visualizó como una gran roca caía del monte cercano en la dirección de la chica, no lo pensó dos veces.

La piedra se rompió en miles de pedazos, cuando aún estaba en el aire, debido al preciso disparo que realizó.

Luce volvió la mirada hacia él, que todavía apuntaba en esa dirección.

En lugar de comentarios sarcásticos que Reborn solía dar después de ese tipo de acciones, bajó el arma y miró con resolución a Luce.

Era consciente de la sorpresa que causó a todos a su alrededor, pero no le importaba.

 _Sabía que debía de dar todo por ella._

Luce se acercó a él recuperando su hermosa sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, Reborn—. Dijo felizmente.

 _«Siempre tan brillante»._

Mientras caminaban de regreso, escuchó sus palabras a la perfección, aunque su voz fue solamente un susurro, dirigido únicamente a él.

Sonrió para sí. La primera vez que lo hacía de manera despreocupada.

Ella se adelantó a él e inevitablemente sus ojos la siguieron mientras sonreía como un tonto.

 _«¿Te he dicho ya que tienes unas maravillosas patillas?»._

Ella definitivamente abarcaría todo de él… _como un hermoso cielo._

.

.

.

* * *

 _Infinitas gracias a quienes han tenido interés por esta historia:)_

 _A quienes la siguen, una disculpa, he abandonado este fic por muchos meses, realmente no me inspiraba para continuar esta historia... hasta hoy._

 _Recordé que precisamente hoy cumple un año, y aunque de verdad que no he avanzado mucho, es uno de mis fics favoritos, por lo que merece una actualización con motivo de celebración (¡Yeah!), así que por si se lo preguntan: sí, lo terminaré._

 _Sí, lo haré así me tarde otro año jaja_

 _Dado que lo tengo catalogado como una_ _«miniserie de viñetas», es preciso aclarar que no tendrá muchos capítulos (si a lo mucho va ya a la mitad de lo que tengo planeado), y por lo mismo, cada capítulo es corto..._

Si te has topado de casualidad con este fic y te ha gustado o tienes algún comentario o sugerencia, no dudes en dejar un review;)

Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima actualización:) _(espero no tardar tanto esta vez n_nU)_

Ja-ne!


	6. El todo

**Hermoso cielo**

 **Disclaimer:**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Los créditos correspondientes a Amano Akira, creadora de esta increíble historia.

.

.

 **Advertencia:**

Puede haber algo de OCC.

Éstas son una miniserie de viñetas, enfoncadas en las tres arcobaleno del Cielo.

Leer bajo su propio riesgo.

.

.

* * *

 ** _VI._** _ **El todo**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ella lo era todo._

Seguramente se vería como alguien exagerado a los ojos de los demás, por afirmar tal cosa, pero no mentía.

 _Ella era lo más importante en su vida._

Toda la familia lo sabía, por eso la seguían con la misma convicción que él, porque no había nada más.

 _Ella era su familia._

La jefa y líder, aquella por la que darían su vida. Porque todos era uno y no había nadie que los separara.

 _Ella era el amor de su vida._

Nadie lo sabía, era un secreto de ambos… o eso quería creer; lo cierto es que todos a su alrededor lo sospechaban, sobre todo, los más cercanos a ambos.

 _Ella era hermosa._

No podía negarlo. Ante sus ojos era la única. Siempre lo sería, pasara lo que pasara, aun así estuvieran destinados a estar separados… no había nadie más.

 _Ella era su Cielo._

El de todos ellos, el de él, el de la familia…

 _Un cielo que abarcaba todo_.

.

.

* * *

Recordar los momentos que pasaron juntos siempre le llenaba de felicidad… sin embargo, hasta el día de hoy, era doloroso.

.

Ambos eran muy jóvenes cuando la conoció.

Aria, alguien especial y única; una jefa joven y eficaz. Pacifista y amorosa por naturaleza. Fuerte pero sensible. Una digna líder. Alguien a quien quería seguir fervientemente.

Sin remedio se enamoró.

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a ser su mano derecha, él era joven y hábil y alguien con mucha determinación.

Así fue como ella lo notó y poco a poco se hicieron cercanos.

Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y la mayor parte de ello, a solas… inevitablemente empezó a dejarle ver sus sentimientos.

Al principio fue un poco más descarado (o sínico, como ella le decía), mostrándole sus leves insinuaciones que poco a poco pasaron a ser más que un simple coqueteo.

— _Hola jefa, ¿me extrañó?_

— _¿Cómo les fue, Gamma? Supongo que por lo feliz que vienes, debió de ser un éxito la misión, ¿no es así? —respondió ella haciéndose la desentendida._

— _De hecho, mi felicidad se debe a que por fin puedo ver su hermoso rostro, jefa… con tal de verla, me motivé para terminar rápida y eficazmente la misión… —afirmó de manera descarada mientras le sonreía como sólo él sabía hacerlo._

 _Aunque al principio ella se mostraba renuente a seguirle el juego, poco a poco empezó a ceder._

— _Pues es de alegría para mí que todo haya salido bien y que todos ustedes regresaran a salvo…_

— _¿Todos? ¿Eso me incluye?_

— _Por supuesto._

 _Los dos se miraron en silencio por unos instantes._

— _¿Sabe? Nada me hace más feliz que escuchar sus palabras… —sin pena alguna recargó sus manos en el escritorio y acercó su cara a la de ella —aunque solamente sea formalismo de su parte._

 _Ella se sonrojó levemente, pero no se apartó._

— _No es formalismo, Gamma, es la verdad. Me alegro de verte sano y a salvo._

 _El silenció siguió, pero no fue para nada incómodo._

— _Por eso me gusta, jefa, porque solamente usted puede ser tan sincera y cálida con todos…_

 _Ahora el sonrojo que adornaba su cara era evidente, él sonrió satisfecho mientras se alejaba._

— _Gamma… —ella bajó la mirada._

— _Lo sé, es estúpido de mi parte, pero no me arrepiento… así que no me niegue mi razón de ser._

 _Aria lo miró a los ojos, él era sincero y muy sínico. Le devolvió la sonrisa y contestó más relajada._

— _No pienso que sea estúpido, pero sí muy inadecuado… por parte de ambos._

Desde ese día, algo cambió entre ellos; cada día más se _conocían_ el uno al otro.

.

* * *

— _Jefa…_

— _¿De qué querías hablarme, Gamma? Discúlpame, pero no estoy de humor para coquetear…_

 _Ella se encontraba en el balcón de su oficina._

— _Lo sé—, dijo él mientras se acercaba a su lado, la conocía bastante bien como para saber que no debía dejarla sola—, estabas llorando—. Afirmó —sabes que esa víctima no murió por tu culpa._

— _No estaba llorando—. Negó tercamente._

— _Puedes tratar de engañarme, pero lo sé. Tus mangas están húmedas—. Dijo como si fuera tan obvio, sorprendiéndola—, además has estado enfermándote mucho últimamente…_

Aria le habló de la «maldición familiar», que él en ese entonces no supo entender, y posteriormente, le dijo la enseñanza de su madre:

 _«sonríe y todo será mejor… sólo sonríe»._

Porque el cielo siempre abarca todo, con su sonrisa lograba deslumbrar y envolverlo cálidamente.

.

.

* * *

Recordar los momentos que pasaron juntos, hoy, se convertía en un mar de nostalgia y felicidad, que todavía dolía en lo profundo de sí.

Esas veces en las que la familia se paseaba por el pueblo, con la líder al frente, saludando a los aldeanos, quienes en agradecimiento a ellos les regalaban canastas con frutas y panes. Era un orgullo caminar tras ella.

O aquellas otras ocasiones donde él se metía en problemas sin sentido y acababa mal herido, con ella consolándolo y, por supuesto, burlándose de él.

Las veces que la miró en aquel traje especial, que usaba únicamente para las reuniones importantes. Aquel traje tal como el que ahora portaba Uni.

Los momentos divertidos con Tazaru y Nazaru, con todos los subordinados, incluso con Genkishi, quien no lo merecía. El estar todos juntos en familia, era lo mejor que podía pasar.

Pero, sobre todo, sus momentos juntos.

Sus sonrisas, sus cálidos brazos, sus ojos que veían todo, sus respiraciones pausadas cuando estaban solos, sus besos… aquellos gestos que solo le dedicaba a él…

Por siempre la recordaría y aun después de que pasaran los años, la calidez de esa luz naranja, lo seguiría, rememorándole cuán importante eran el uno para el otro.

Porque ella fue la piedra angular de su familia.

Porque siempre formaría parte importante de él.

Su luz.

Su Cielo.

Su amor.

Su familia.

Su todo.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Okay, me pasé de nostálgica con esta capítulo xD_

 _Tardé menos veces en actualizar que en otras ocasiones, ¿verdad que sí?_

 _Mis disculpas reiteradas por cualquier error gramatical que se me pudo haber escapado, etc, etc..._

 _Gracias a quienes siguen mi historia, a quienes agregan a favoritos y sobre todo, a los que comentan..._

 ** _tensaishipping love_** , infinitas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste:)

Es cierto, ya no falta mucho para que termine el fic, y no sé cuanto me tarde en actualizar nuevamente... pero aquí seguiremos.

 _¡Nos leemos en la próxima!_

 _ShelenyPrice_


	7. Cielo más cielo

**Hermoso cielo**

 **Disclaimer:**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Los créditos correspondientes a Amano Akira, creadora de esta increíble historia.

.

.

 **Advertencia:**

Puede haber algo de OCC.

Éstas son una miniserie de viñetas, enfoncadas en las tres arcobaleno del Cielo.

Leer bajo su propio riesgo.

.

.

* * *

 _ **VII. Cielo más cielo**_

.

.

.

Pensar en ella le intrigaba.

Definitivamente merecía el título de cielo, pues abarcaba a todos a su paso, dando armonía, siendo tan pura. Pero aún dentro de ese título, seguía siendo alguien inusual.

Uni era diferente a todos los demás.

.

.

Cualquiera diría que alguien de tan corta edad no era capaz de encabezar a una familia mafiosa de gran rango. Mandar sobre un montón de hombres viejos y maliciosos, ser la jefa de unos asesinos... pero la niña, a pesar de su corta edad, su dulzura y su amabilidad, era la indicada para mantener a la familia como una de las más prestigiosas de la mafia.

.

Ella le había perdonado, ella le había aceptado. Aun cuando todos los que lo recordaban eran cautelosos con él, la pequeña le sonreía con un gesto despreocupado y le restaba importancia al pasado.

¿Por qué?

.

En los momentos más oscuros de su vida, cuando no tenía a nadie más, ella llegó a hacerle compañía y a darle la calidez que necesitaba.

Sin duda era única.

 _«¿Tal vez se debía a que ella era…?»_

—…un cielo… —terminó en voz alta antes de poder evitarlo.

—Tu elemento también es cielo… —respondió ella quitada de la pena, sobresaltándolo.

Uni se encontraba sirviendo té para Gamma, y Nozaru, quienes estaban sentados junto a él, a la mesa.

¿Acaso… podría ser que ella leyó el rubro de sus pensamientos?

Sonrió como sólo él sabía hacer.

—Ne~ Uni-chan~ en esta familia somos dos cielos… —empezó a jugar despreocupadamente un malvavisco en su mano derecha, mientras recargaba su cabeza en la otra—. Dos personas que lo abarcan todo~

—Eso no suena nada bien... —interrumpió Gamma, algo molesto con la frase del peliblanco.

 _«Tal como un padre celoso»,_ pensó con burla Byakuran.

Una pequeña risa se escuchó procedente de la niña que ahora se encontraba a su lado, sirviéndole el té.

Sí, parecía que ella leía su mente… pero eso no le preocupaba en absoluto.

—La verdad es que Uni-chan y yo somos completamente diferentes, así que es obvio que el único cielo aquí es ella—. Siguió diciendo de manera burlona.

—Las jefas de esta familia siempre han sido los cielos que abarcan todo a nuestro alrededor y por ellas es que estamos aquí… —comentó Gamma reflexivamente, como recordando algo profundo.

Uni se acercó y le puso una mano en su hombro, sonriendo; luego se fue a sentar a su lugar.

—En eso te equivocas, Byakuran —todos miraron a Uni confusos por sus palabras —también eres un cielo y también puedes ser de ayuda a los demás. Lo has dejado más que claro en la batalla del arcoíris. Eres también bueno, aunque te guste parecer despreocupado… sólo… eres esa clase de persona.

Byakuran sintió que esa niña podía ver a través de él.

—Todos saben que no es así… —intentó desviar la atención mientras recordaba aquel futuro tan caótico en el que simplemente no encajaba.

Aquel futuro tan monótono donde no había encontrado una razón cierta para vivir su día a día.

Un futuro tan desolado para su corazón, en el cual solo buscó llenar desesperadamente algo que no podía ser llenado.

Porque ese «algo» que le faltaba, no lo supo ver. Ni siquiera quiso encontrarlo… porque en aquel entonces estuvo equivocado…

 _Y solamente cuando perdió ante Tsunayoshi lo pudo ver._

 _Cayó en una pesadilla de su propia creación, una dónde el le había ganado a Tsuna y había podido cumplir sus deseos…_

 _Entonces terminó en la nada._

 _Solo, sin ninguna conexión, sin nada más que el vacío…esperando su propia muerte…_

 _Fue en ese momento que ella apareció, desde lejos, sólo porque estaba preocupada por él desde el fondo de su corazón…_

—Ya no eres _el mismo,_ porque ya has encontrado la respuesta a lo que buscabas… —la calidez de las palabras de la niña lo abrumó y por un momento, sintió ganas de llorar.

 _Su calidez le devolvió la vida, lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad._

 _Nunca más estaría solo…_

—La he encontrado… —repitió para sí, mientras Gamma y Nozaru intercambiaban unas miradas de duda.

—Y, por lo tanto, sigues siendo un cielo, capaz de armonizar…

—Dos cielos… —murmuró Gamma con un poco de malestar ante el dueño del dragón blanco.

—Un cielo y otro cielo… —reflexionó Nozaru mientras comía una galleta.

—Porque siempre tendrás compañía… —sonrió Uni.

—Un cielo… —su voz tembló levemente, pero rápido la recompuso —cielo más cielo…

 _Porque no era el mismo de aquel trágico futuro._

Y jamás volvería a estar solo.

Ella lo acompañó en ese entonces y lo seguiría haciendo.

Desde el fondo de su corazón se lo había mostrado, y él viviría para mostrar su gratitud.

Ella era un cielo, y él también.

Uni era especial: ella le perdonó y aceptó.

Ella era diferente.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Reitero mis disculpas ante cualquier error gramatical, etc, etc..._

Como mencioné hace algún tiempo, es una mini serie de viñetas, por lo tanto, está a un par de capítulos de terminar.

Espero no tardar tanto esta vez.

Gracias a quienes siguen la historia, nos leeremos en la próxima actualización.

 _ShelenyPrice_


	8. Desespero

**Hermoso cielo**

 **Disclaimer:**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Los créditos correspondientes a Amano Akira, creadora de esta increíble historia.

.

.

 **Advertencia:**

Puede haber algo de OCC.

Éstas son una miniserie de viñetas, enfoncadas en las tres arcobaleno del Cielo.

Leer bajo su propio riesgo.

.

.

* * *

 _ **VIII. Desespero**_

.

.

.

Lo sabía. Si tan solo hubiera hecho caso a los presentimientos que desde hace tiempo lo asolaban, no tendría culpa alguna hacia nada.

Ella se había ido.

Aria no estaba más en este mundo.

Aún cuando la angustia lo consumía al estar separado de ella, no se pudo dar cuenta que su propio cuerpo presentía su separación. Cada vez que regresaba a su lado, todos los malos sentimientos cambiaban a paz, porque estar junto a ella le daba el consuelo y la fuerza que necesitaba.

.

 _Ella había estado enferma, pero le aseguró que se mejoraría. Eso fue antes de partir._

— _A veces creo que de verdad puedes ver el futuro —le dijo Gamma mientras la observaba peinar su cabello._

— _¿Lo has llegado a dudar? —Preguntó Aria en una ofensa fingida, mientras le devolvía la mirada a través del espejo —sé cómo irán las cosas, ya te lo he dicho, puedes ir tranquilo…_

— _Estarás aquí cuando vuelva, ¿verdad? —Por alguna razón, tenía miedo. Aunque la angustia lo había consumido otras veces, ahora sentía que necesitaba la confirmación de ella para poder partir—. Te recuperarás…_

 _Aria le sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo._

— _Vienen tiempos dolorosos —se puso de pie y caminó hacia él —en un par de años, las cosas se complicarán… pero saldremos de ello, estoy segura—. Se acercó y le abrazó por el cuello —sólo necesito descansar, estaré aquí cuando vuelvas… ya pasará…_

 _Ante sus palabras, Gamma no aguantó más y acortó la distancia hasta atrapar sus labios, rodeando su cintura._

 _Aria estaba débil, lo podía sentir, pero esa maravillosa mujer tenía una fuerza enorme. Nada la detendría._

 _Mucho menos una simple enfermedad._

— _Volveré pronto, por favor, recupérate… —murmuró aún contra sus labios._

— _Mmm… —Aria sonrió como el cielo que era._

 _Nunca olvidaría esa sonrisa._

.

Recordar aquel suceso todavía dolía.

Incluso, aunque después de todos estos años había servido a Uni, de vez en cuando se sentía melancólico.

La princesa sabía del amor tan grande que él tenía por su madre. Y ella misma, poco a poco había ido sanando esa herida dentro de él. Porque lo amaba tal como Aria lo había hecho.

Y por supuesto que Gamma también amaba a Uni tal como había amado a Aria; después de todo, no podía tener menos que aprecio y cariño por la pequeña hija de su amada. Estaba seguro de que Aria hubiese querido que él amara y cuidara de su hija, tal y como ella no pudo hacerlo.

.

Fue por esto, que al final de todo, después de tantos años, no dudaba en entregar su vida junto con la de Uni por el bien de la humanidad.

Uni no estaba sola, y no iba a morir sola. _No la dejaría._

Dando su vida por el renacimiento de los arcobaleno y el fin del reinado de Byakuran, demostraría su amor y lealtad por ellas.

Incluso, estaba seguro de que, en la otra vida, si existía tal cosa, podrían encontrarse los tres como una hermosa familia…

.

.

.

* * *

Otra vez tenía una angustia enorme.

Los recuerdos del futuro caótico volvieron a él y la desesperación creció más.

Ya hacía varios meses desde que había recibido recuerdos de un futuro distópico, en el cual la décima generación Vongola había luchado y logrado acabar con aquel gran mal.

Esos mocosos pudieron enfrentar una amenaza tan grande… le sorprendía, pero ese no fue su enfoque al recibir dichos recuerdos.

En ese futuro, Aria había muerto.

Recordar la sensación de estar lejos de ella, le mataba.

.

— _Todo está bien, Gamma —le consoló la jefa cuando notó su angustia aquel día —moriré, es inevitable, será en algún momento…_

 _Gamma la estrechó en sus brazos con fuerza, no quería volver a escuchar esas palabras._

— _No quiero que te angusties, todo seguirá su curso…_

 _Gamma lo sabía, pero era inevitable._

 _La estrechó aun más, mientras la besaba, deseando olvidar todo y llenarse por completo de ella._

— _Lo sabes, ¿no es así? —Le preguntó la chica —también yo conozco tus sentimientos… —ella le acarició su mejilla con una mano —sé que estarás preparado esta vez, sé que todo irá mejor, porque ese futuro no es el nuestro…_

.

Luego de dedicarle esas palabras, se separaron y nunca la volvió a ver, pues esa misma noche, Aria desapareció tal y como Uni lo había hecho en el futuro, dejando atrás únicamente su pacificador.

 _Desesperante._

No encontraron su cuerpo, pero Gamma sabía que Aria había muerto.

Nuevamente en un corto periodo de tiempo, había vivido el dolor de perderla dos veces seguidas.

Sin embargo, recordando sus palabras, supo que tenía que actuar de la mejor manera, aunque estuviera destrozado por dentro.

Así que todos los meses siguientes la familia Giglio Nero había realizado una búsqueda exhaustiva para encontrar a Uni sin obtener resultado alguno.

Gamma ya había aceptado el hecho de que nunca volvería a ver a Aria, pero el desespero seguía ahí de vez en cuando.

Ahora solo tenía que encontrar a la princesa para cuidarla tal y como su amada hubiera querido.

Porque estaba seguro de que su amor traspasaría el tiempo y el espacio; y haciendo su trabajo, demostraría sus sentimientos por ambas.

Su cariño y calor por Uni.

Y su eterno amor por Aria.

Un amor que sobrepasa toda circunstancia.

Un amor aún más grande que su desespero.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Mil disculpas ante cualquier error gramatical y bla, bla, bla..._

Realmente me inspiré bastante más rápido que en otras ocasiones, y es que esta es mi pareja favorita de todas _(¿Qué se le hace?)_

Gracias a quienes siguen la historia y leen este fic.

¡Ya falta poco!

 _ShelenyPrice_


	9. Aquel día predestinado

**Hermoso cielo**

 **Disclaimer:**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Los créditos correspondientes a Amano Akira, creadora de esta increíble historia.

.

.

 **Advertencia:**

Puede haber algo de OCC.

Éstas son una miniserie de viñetas, enfoncadas en las tres arcobaleno del Cielo.

Leer bajo su propio riesgo.

.

.

* * *

 _ **IX. Aquel día predestinado**_

.

.

.

¿Cuántas misiones habían hecho juntos? ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo se conocían?

Él sabía que esa mujer era única.

 _«Tus patillas rizadas son maravillosas»._

Sus cálidas palabras resonaban frescas en su mente. Cada frase que le dedicó fue reconfortante.

Definitivamente Luce sabía cómo hacerle sentir nostálgico, triste, feliz, frustrado.

Todo a la vez.

Aún Reborn mismo no podía entenderse.

¿Qué le atraía tanto de ella?

No podía siquiera pensarlo, pero lo cierto es que Luce era todo para él.

.

Sabía que para un hitman era casi imposible tener algún tipo de interés en algo. Por eso vivía tan despreocupadamente.

Ni qué decir de algún interés romántico.

 _¡Ah! ¿A quién engañaba?_

Aunque se lo repitiera millones de veces, inevitablemente sabía que, con la llegada de aquella mujer, su mundo había cambiado…

.

* * *

—¿Estás segura, luce? Tienes un rol importante que cumplir por tu familia.

Ella se encontraba sentada en una mecedora mirando la luna. Él, por su parte, estaba recargado en la pared, más atrás, cruzado de brazos.

Era una de las noches que convivían todos juntos tras su primera misión.

—Sí, pero este es mi destino, no puedo evitarlo —respondió ella.

Reborn resopló.

Luce era la jefa de la familia Giglio Nero, tenía un puesto importante dentro de la mafia… además estaba embarazada. Aceptar y seguir con estas misiones significaría dejar de lado su vida actual.

Todo por cumplir «su destino».

—No creo en el destino. Pero supongo que puedo creer en lo que estás diciendo—. Comentó de manera casual sin mirarla.

—Gracias—, dijo ella y luego cambió a una mirada nostálgica mientras acariciaba su vientre abultado—, por mí está bien… pero nunca podría traer al mundo a esta niña a cumplir el mismo destino…

 _¿Qué es lo que quería decir?_

Él conocía bien a esa mujer. Ella era un tipo de vidente, que podía predecir aspectos de sus misiones, y por la cual podían hacer una excelente estrategia entre todos.

 _¿Ella sabía que el mundo de misiones y la mafia no beneficiarían a su hija?_

—Puedes salirte de esto… —le sugirió.

Luce miró en su dirección y luego al oscuro cielo.

—Las estrellas se mueven… con mi destino y el tuyo…

.

.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaron juntos?

Reborn estaba convencido de que nadie lo conocía mejor que ella. Y casi podía presumir que nadie la conocía mejor que él.

Casi.

Pero lo cierto es que ignoraba muchas cosas, y se dio cuenta de ello ese fatídico día.

 _Aquel día predestinado._

.

Caminaban hacia su destino final. Ese día sería la última misión que harían juntos según Checker Face.

Tenían que ir a lo alto de aquella montaña y en la cima encontrarían instrucciones para continuar.

La paga era buena, y siendo la última misión, nadie dejaría de ir, aunque presentían que sería muy peligroso. Por eso, estaban conscientes de que el ambiente era tenso, extraño.

Caminaban en silencio, estaban por llegar.

Alguien los venía siguiendo desde el pie de la montaña, Reborn estuvo consciente de ello, por supuesto. Pero la tensión había acabado con su paciencia.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguirnos? —Preguntó mientras preparaba su arma.

Todos detuvieron su andar y el intruso no tuvo de otra que salir.

—Tsk —chasqueó la lengua —la he fastidiado, ¿verdad? —Lal Mirch gritó el nombre del sujeto, el continuó —tal como lo pensaba, no son personas comunes…

Resultaba que ese sujeto fastidioso quería tomar el lugar de Lal.

Incluso alguien ajeno a ellos tenía un mal presentimiento de todo aquello.

Sentía que debía de estar alerta.

.

De haberlo sabido, jamás hubiera aceptado ir.

Pero…

 _«…nunca puedes huir de una prueba… nunca…»._

Las instrucciones eran extrañas. Todos debían esperan la llegada de alguien más, rodeando una roca aún más extraña.

Todo pasó tan rápido que nadie lo vio venir.

La luz los rodeó y eso bastó para dejarlos inmóviles, no podían siquiera huir.

Luego, un rayo de luz los alcanzó a cada uno. Reborn apretó los dientes fuertemente, aguardando a lo que vendría.

 _Ya era tarde para huir._

La luz los cegó y cuando pudieron volver a ver, todo había cambiado.

Su cuerpo ya no era el mismo, el de ninguno.

 _ **«Ustedes, los más fuertes, son los arcobaleno, y tendrán que llevar esa maldición por el resto de sus vidas…».**_

Miró su mano derecha. La mano de un bebé.

Observó a su alrededor. Todos estaban igual o más impactados. La ira y el dolor eran tal que no podía describirlos.

 _ **«A partir de ahora, están condenados a proteger los pacificadores…».**_

Cerró su mano en un puño y apretó los dientes en señal de frustración.

No podía aceptarlo.

No quería siquiera pensar en ello.

Dirigió su mirada a Luce, que se encontraba al lado de él. Entonces quedó impactado.

La pequeña Luce llevó su mano al lugar donde antes estuvo su abultado vientre y cerró los ojos.

Fue entonces que Reborn se dio cuenta de algo: Luce sabía que todo aquello sucedería.

Siempre lo supo.

Aceptó cargar con el destino, sabiendo las consecuencias.

Definitivamente Luce era única. Incluso en un momento tan doloroso y crucial, le señalaba el camino que debía de seguir.

Ella lo sabía y aceptó, eso le dio un poco de resignación a Reborn.

* * *

.

.

Estuvieron en contacto algún tiempo más, ella le daba toda la calidez que él necesitaba.

Pero pronto esos días acabaron.

Después de un largo periodo de exilio, Reborn aceptó por fin ese cuerpo. Le pidió a Shamal que borrara su pasado y comenzó una nueva leyendo en el mundo de la mafia.

Luce desapareció un día sin dejar rastro.

Pero los arcobaleno lo supieron por los pacificadores.

Reborn lo supo.

Su cielo se había ido.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Si hay algún error gramatical que se me haya pasado, ustedes disculparán..._

Esta viñeta fue... algo triste y nostálgico, tal como lo es la pareja para mí.

El siguiente es el último capítulo.

¡Gracias por seguir y leer!

 _ShelenyPrice_


	10. Maldición rota

**Hermoso cielo**

 **Disclaimer:**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Los créditos correspondientes a Amano Akira, creadora de esta increíble historia.

.

.

 **Advertencia:**

Puede haber algo de OCC.

Éstas son una miniserie de viñetas, enfoncadas en las tres arcobaleno del Cielo.

Leer bajo su propio riesgo.

.

.

* * *

 _ **X. Maldición rota**_

.

.

.

La batalla del arcoíris había llegado a su fin.

Nadie, ni siquiera Uni pudo predecir el final de dicho encuentro, pero estaban satisfechos.

La maldición se había roto.

Todos podrían tener una buena vida de ahora en adelante.

Aunque los arcobaleno estaban algo enojados porque seguían siendo bebés y tendrían que esperar que su cuerpo se desarrollase como el de niños normales, quedaron satisfechos por no tener que seguir para siempre con esa maldición.

Aspecto que no se aplicaba a Lal Mirch, pues ella de inmediato regresó a su forma original, debido a su maldición parcial.

Y por supuesto, Uni, quien llegó siendo una niña ya y como tal, seguiría el curso de crecimiento que llevó su madre Aria y ella misma en el futuro.

Había algunos heridos de gravedad, como Byakuran y Squalo, pero incluso Viper estaba tan contenta que decidió cobrarles después por sus servicios de «ilusiones de órganos vitales de emergencia».

Todo estaba bien.

A partir de ahora, las cosas irían para mejor.

.

.

Terminando todo, antes de que cada quien se separara para ir a ver a sus compañeros que habían llevado al hospital, Uni y las chicas caminaban alegremente entre todos, repartiendo bebidas y aperitivos.

Después de todo, fue una batalla feroz.

.

* * *

Reborn observó a la niña.

Uni siempre le recordó mucho a Luce. A pesar de que Aria era parecida, la similitud abuela-nieta no tenía igual.

Ahora Uni podría vivir un mundo en paz, crecer, casarse, tener una familia… y Reborn también vería por ella, siempre.

 _«Luce, ¿pudiste haber predicho esto hace mucho tiempo?»._

Suspiró.

De la forma que hubiese sido, en su mente guardaría los recuerdos más preciados de la mujer que le dio calidez a su vida, aquella que le hizo sentir en casa.

Aquella única mujer por la que siempre guardaría esos sentimientos.

.

.

* * *

Gamma estaba satisfecho.

Todo había terminado y nadie de su familia había resultado lastimado. Eso fue suficiente para él.

 _«¡Eres tú quien está diferente! Aquí mi madre acaba de morir y ¡tú aún no has podido olvidarla!»._

Sonrió al recordar las palabras que Uni le dio tras su reclamo. Gamma realmente creía que la princesa había cambiado y era diferente de sus recuerdos del futuro.

Fue más distante desde que llegó, mostrando pocas emociones, poco afecto… él pensó que Uni definitivamente no era la misma… pero, ¿quién lo diría?

Amaba demasiado a Aria y el sentimiento de su pérdida aún estaba latente en él. Era él el que todavía no asimilaba la situación.

Pero por el mismo amor que le profesaba a Aria, podría sobrellevarlo todo. De ahora en adelante cuidaría de Uni y de la familia, y por siempre recordaría a su amada, su vida, su todo.

.

.

* * *

Tsuna sonrió cálidamente a la pequeña.

Sin duda ella era una parte fundamental de todo esto, y sin su ayuda y el de su equipo, jamás hubieran podido concretar ningún plan.

Miró al cielo.

Admiraba a la chica, por su determinación, y porque a pesar de su corta edad, aceptaba su destino, aceptaba liderar a su familia. Tal vez y solo tal vez, debería de aprender de su ejemplo…

De ahora en adelante, tendrían mucho tiempo para ponerse al día y reunirse, sin necesidad de haber una catástrofe de por medio.

Podrían convivir, sonreír juntos, y… bueno, ¡tantas cosas! Solo el tiempo lo diría…

.

.

* * *

Byakuran agradecía esta oportunidad.

Aún en el hospital, dormitando, en su subconsciente no dejaba de estar feliz.

Por fin había podido demostrarle a la chica que él era un hombre de palabra, que sabía apreciar y devolver la amabilidad de las personas.

Que ya no era alguien solitario y vacío como antes, que había encontrado una familia y, en ella, su salvación…

La seguiría de ahora en adelante, y lucharía por convertirse en un digno apoyo.

Devolvería su amabilidad y, ¿quién sabe?

Tenían un futuro por delante, todos juntos.

.

.

.

* * *

Todo había acabado.

Si Luce y Aria estuvieran aquí, posiblemente, pudieron llevar el mismo destino que ellos.

Pero ellas lo sabían: el destino no se puede cambiar.

Si Luce no se hubiera ido, Aria no hubiera aparecido. Luce tenía una vida corta y decidió emplearla para hacer mejor el camino a su hija, que vendría a llevar la misma carga.

Si Aria se hubiese quedado, posiblemente ella hubiera terminado en la lucha y ahora ella sería la que tendría la maldición rota. Pero eso solo significaba que Uni nunca hubiese llegado a existir, o tal vez no en el mismo tiempo ni en la misma forma… Uni jamás disfrutaría tan pacíficamente, ni sonreiría desde el fondo de su corazón a sus seres queridos.

Aria vio por el futuro de su hija y decidió cederle su lugar, esperando que fuera feliz.

Uni sería feliz y viviría largamente, rodeada de personas que la aman.

Las tres serían siempre un cielo que armoniza y cubre todo.

Los chicos pensaron que definitivamente, no cambiarían ninguno de los momentos que pasaron juntos, por nada del mundo.

Porque ellas lo eran todo.

Cálidas, amorosas, gentiles.

Porque eso se supone que eran.

Su persona más preciada, la más importante.

Un…

… _ **hermoso cielo.**_

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

Al fin después de dos años he podido darle fin a esta mini serie de viñetas.

Ha sido un poco difícil debido a muchos aspectos de mi vida, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado.

Me disculpo por cualquier falla gramatical, en su momento, espero revisar y editar cada capítulo.

¡Gracias por cada review, follow y favs!

Si de casualidad llegaste por aquí y leíste toda la historia, no dudes en dejarme tu opinión, acerca de qué te pareció, te lo agradecería:)

Gracias nuevamente por todo, espero volver pronto a este fandom, con alguna otra sorpresa.

Ja-ne!

 ** _ShelenyPrice_**


End file.
